


Let's Go Build A Bear

by follyandesite



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Build A Bear, Dating, Established Relationship, F/F, Playride, i wrote this when i should have been sleeping, they are my otp, ugh i love this ship so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/follyandesite/pseuds/follyandesite
Summary: Brooke And Christine go to Build A Bear on a date. That's it that's the story.
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Brooke Lohst
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Let's Go Build A Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone hope you enjoy! I've been super stressed lately so I've decided to start writing more fanfic. (Mainly Playride) if you have any suggestions feel free to leave them below in the comments.

It was a breezy and chill October Friday Night and Brooke and Christine were headed to the mall for a date at Build A Bear. Christine came up with the idea earlier in the week and Brooke absolutely loved the idea. So here they were driving in Brooke’s car surrounded by music and the two girls singing along at the top of their lungs.” Did you see that shooting star tonight? Were you dazzled by the same constellation? Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me? I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right 'Cause now I'm shining bright”

Once in the mall the two girls headed straight to the Build A Bear. After a few minutes of walking they saw the bright yellow and blue storefront. Luckily the store was vacant besides a few employees.This brought relief to Brooke who didn’t want to be a 17 year old in crowded Build A Bear around a bunch of 7 year olds. They entered the store and were greeted by the employee with a smile

“Welcome to Build A Bear you can get me or my associate when you have chosen the bear you want to build.” 

“Okay!” Christine responded with a joyful smile that made Brooke’s heart skip a beat. 

“So you wanna get two bears or build one bear together?” Brooke asked. 

“Umm...let’s build on together Brookie” Christine responded while squeezing Brooke's hand. 

The two looked around at the available options. There were of course your classic bears but also more interesting stuffed animals that made the girls giggle. “They named baby Yoda ‘The Child’ “ Christine started giggling and Brooke joined in. Brooke picked up a small fuzzy purple bat and turned to Christine “I’m going to suck your blood raw” Christine picked up a pink bat bear in response “Not if I get you first” The two girls locked eyes and started laughing till Christine saw a green bear in the corner of her eye. 

“Oh my Gosh an Elphaba Bear! So if you care to find me, Look to the Western sky!

As someone told me lately Everyone deserves the chance to fly. And if I'm flying solo At least I'm flying free” Christine started singing. 

“Do you wanna build that bear?” Brooke asked

“Can we please??”Christine responded. As Brooke picked up the bear skin. The employee approached the girls asking if they had made their choice yet to which the girls both responded in unison “Yes!”

The first thing the girls got to choose was the sound that would go in the bear. They listened to a variety of the options and finally settled on the “Dance of the Reed Pipes” by Tchaikovsky. 

They then moved on to stuffing the bear and added a pumpkin spice scent. “To capture the spirit of spooky season” supplied Christine. 

The Employee looked the girls up and down “Do you wanna do the heart ceremony or do you just want to put the heart in the bear?”

“We want to do the heart ceremony!” Christine quickly supplied while Brooke nodded. 

“Okay here we go pick up a heart each. Now Spin around three times.Jump up and down.Put it in front of one eye, so your bear can see what you see.Rub in on your knee, so your bear can run fast.Put it to your heart. Rub it in between your hands and now give it a kiss.” The employee said sounding very unamused 

Christine and Brooke did the entire ceremony giggling at each other. Their bear was finally made and the employee went back to the checkout area. 

“That was fun to make” Brooke told Christine as they looked at the fun extras. “Totally” responded Christine. The girls decided to get an orange Happy Halloween Shirt with a few bats and a purple tutu skirt with pumpkins, owls, witch hats, moons,and stars. “To match spooky season” Brooke said repeating Christine’s earlier sentiment. 

It was finally time to make the Birth Certificate. Brooke sat down at the computer “Date of Birth: October 12th Full Name, Umm What do you think Chrissy?” “Oh I know what about Emerald because Elphaba would be kinda overkill don’t you think but it is still related to Wicked and The Wizard of Oz and it is also a reference to the fact that the bear is green and ” Christine started rambling, before she could go on anymore Brooke interrupted “Emerald’s a perfect name, babe” The nickname caused Christine to start blushing. (She is always blushy when Brooke calls her any sort of pet name, and Brooke knows this and uses this to her advantage) “Height: 16in Weight: How much does a damn bear weigh?” Brooke muttered. At that Christine playfully told her off “Language Brookie! We are in a child zone” “Where are the children we are the only ones around besides the employee” Brooke responded. To that Christine just shrugged causing Brooke to laugh. “Eye Color: Green Fur Color: Kelly Green Belongs to: Christine and Brooke, Done!! Lets go check out”. They checked out the bear and left the mall hand in hand. 

They went back to Brooke’s home after the mall. “That was a fun date” Christine told Brooke as she sat down on Brooke’s Bed. “I’m glad you had fun, we should do more stuff meant for young kids it’s totally fun” Brooke responded as she joined Christine on the bed. 

“Hey, the night’s still young we should watch a movie” “Oh, yeah that sounds fun” Christine responded to Brooke’s idea. Brooke got her laptop out and pulled up Netflix, “We should watch the Nightmare Before Christmas” Christine suggested. As Brooke pulled up the film Christine got under the cover and snuggled up against Brooke while also hugging Emerald. 

About halfway through the movie Christine started dozing off. “Goodnight Brookie I love you” Christine said through a yawn. “Love you Chrissy” Brooke responded and kissed Christine on the top of the head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the Bear and outfit:  
> Bear: https://www.buildabear.com/online-exclusive-the-wizard-of-oz-wicked-witch-bundle/028817.html#infotabs1  
> Top:https://www.buildabear.com/happy-halloween-t-shirt/028692.html?cgid=clothing-build-a-bear-collections-halloween  
> Skirt:https://www.buildabear.com/magical-halloween-tutu/028688.html?cgid=clothing-build-a-bear-collections-halloween
> 
> Comments and Kudos mean the world. Hope you have a good day/night <3 
> 
> Tumblr: Stormy-22


End file.
